


Just Thinking

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [18]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Just Thinking

You went to your room to shower, while Cas simply snapped himself clean while he waited for you. He thought about the conversation earlier and his mind went to you, wondering what you wanted from him in general. He sat on the side of his bed, not hearing the water shut off. He stared at the wall deep in thought. "You okay, Cas?" You came out dressed, drying your hair some more.

He glanced at you quickly. “Yes. Just thinking.” He said honestly. 

Smiling softly, you sat next to him. "Wanna talk about it?"

He tilted his head at you. “The conversation earlier. What would the relationship entail?” He asked, curious. 

“That’s something we would all decide together.” You said gently. “It would be unfair for only us, or only them to choose. Or only one person. Those things we would figure out together, and we won’t do anything that anyone is uncomfortable with.”

He nodded. “That is smart. I just have never heard of such a relationship and wondered if you wanted me included.” 

You hugged him gently for a moment. “Of course. You and Steve clearly have something special going on. I wouldn’t want to take that away.”

He hugged you back. “Thank you. You are special as well.” He replied. "I believe I will discuss this with Steve later, as well."

“No pressure, okay? If it’s just you and Steve, it’s just you and Steve.” You squeezed his leg. "We will still love having you around, and be thankful for your friendship."

“Thank you. You’re kind.” He blushed slightly. "I am thankful I met you."

“You’re so cute.” You smiled. "Let's get the guys some food."

He nodded eagerly and offered his arm as you stood. 

* * *

Wade and Steve were lounging when the pair of you came out. You waved. “We brought all the snacks.” You handed them each their own bag. "Hope you guys liked the one on one time."

“Of course he did. He was with me.” Wade grinned. "I'm fun!"

You snorted. “You sure are. Seating preferences?” You looked at them. 

“I call my girl!” Wade shot his hand up. You giggled and went to plop next to him. 

“May I?” Cas asked for the spot next to Steve. When Steve nodded, Cas happily sat with him.

“I bumped up the AC so we can use blankets.” Wade beamed, tossing one to Steve before laying one of you both. “More cuddles this way!”

“Smart and cute.” You complimented, getting comfy. 

Cas watched you and mirrored your movements, but with Steve. You thought it was adorable, and snapped a picture. You'd ask permission to post it later on.

Steve smiled and brought him closer, hand rubbing his arm. He was looking forward to his dream that night, but didn't voice it. He wanted that to himself for as long as possible. The angel had similar thoughts and gently sought out Steve’s free hand. He easily laced his fingers with his. Steve blushed but watched the movie intently, brushing the angel’s hand with his thumb. He felt completely at ease for once.

Wade had the most trouble saying ‘awe’ outloud. He buried his mouth against your arm, not wanting to ruin the moment. You smiled to yourself and rubbed his back, enjoying the moment as well. ell. "I can't wait to sleep on your chest."

“Same here hot stuff.” He said easily. "Sleeping next to you is the best I've slept in years."

You beamed proudly and kissed his cheek. “Maybe one movie since we’re all a bit tired?” You suggested. "Our flight isn't until tomorrow night."

“Sure.” Steve agreed, glancing over. “Maybe we meet for brunch then?” He suggested. "Get a chance to try to sleep in?"

“Sleep.” Wade snorted. 

“Yes.” You smiled at Steve mischievously. "Say 10:30?" 

He nodded. “Perfect.” He cuddled back into Cas happily.

* * *

When you were saying your goodnights that night, you squeezed Cas and Steve a bit tighter. “See you boys.” You kissed each of their cheeks gently at the same time.

They both blushed lightly and waved. “Night, Y/N.” Steve squeezed your waist and waved to Wade. His hand was still with Cas's as they made their way into his room.

“I quite enjoyed that.” Cas spoke softly up at him. "I hope you did, as well."

“Very much.” Steve brought his knuckles to his lips. "It felt very right." He smiled at Cas. "What does this mean?"

Cas thought. “I am unsure. Especially after today’s conversation. I wish to inquire about what your intentions are.” He asked. "With myself, and the others. I spoke to Y/N after her shower."

Steve nodded, bringing him to sit. “I talked to Wade, too. And at least with him it’s only emotionally he’d be interested in us.” He explained. “I don’t think we give him enough credit. He’s more ‘wise’ than I would have guessed.”

Cas smiled. “I agree. He looks out for us.” He noted. “May I ask what you spoke of?”

“He just sort of…” Steve tried to think of a way to explain it. “Explained what was possible.” He started. “And asked me a ‘knee jerk, no thinking’ question.” He added. “When, I, uh, watched the two of you got out of the pool.”

“I see.” Cas nodded. “The question and answer? If I may know of course.” He didn’t want to pressure Steve into telling him. 

Steve licked his lips. “He asked if I want...both of you.” He said somewhat awkwardly. “I instantly said yes.”

Cas looked at him and searched his face. “In a physical matter.” He stated, no question behind it. “As well as emotionally, I hope?”

Steve nodded. “I don’t do just physical.” He said softly. “I’ve tried and it’s not for me.” He said honestly. “They’re both very physical, why would they want me?”

“Who would not?” Cas asked. “Even in a physical way, you are quite attractive. Your soul even more so. Y/N obviously knows that.” He placed his hand on Steve’s back. “She told me that she would not do anything we are not comfortable with, and that things would be decided as all four of us.”

Steve nodded. “That’s reassuring. Probably why I’m so open to it is because she’s so...good at communicating.” He swallowed. “What would that mean for us?” He didn’t want to risk whatever was blossoming between them.

“I am unsure.” He said honestly. “I’m rather new at this. My feelings are strong.” He sighed. “I am enjoying this, however.”

Steve nodded. “I have an idea for that but you might not agree. Which is okay.” He was feeling a little bit brave at the moment. When Cas nodded he continued. “We keep the dreams as our own time. A place where it’s just us and only for us.” He went on. “Let’s keep it that way.” He explained. “Something no one else knows about.”

“A secret.” Cas stated. “If we wish to pursue this quad relationship, we would be withholding the information from the other two?” He sounded very unsure. “Wouldn’t that be wrong?”

Steve bit his lip. “They’ve only known about the first dream where you said goodbye. It would be easy to not tell them about any others after that.” He looked down. “I just know that it’d be special.” He pointed out. “Just for now? Everything would be so new to us, I think that when we tell them, they would understand.”

Cas thought for a few moments, weighing the options. “I suppose it would always guarantee us our ‘us time’ as you put it.” He nodded. “Shall we tell them that we are ‘in’.”

Steve nodded excitedly. “Yeah, exactly. Guaranteed time.” He took his hand. “How do you feel about being part of the group?” He looked over at Cas, smiling. “It’s oddly exciting.”

Cas chuckled. “You do look excited. Are you asking if I am physically attracted to Y/N or is that not the question yet?” 

“I hadn’t thought of that, but I am curious. I know I am.” He admitted. 

The angel licked his lips. “I would say yes as well, however I am like you in the sense that physical is not the only thing I am interested in.” He nodded. “I believe that would not be for quite some time.”

“Makes sense.” Steve nodded. “I guess we’d also have to ask her if that’s even what she wants. But I have a feeling part of it is at least.” He let out a relieved sigh. “So, how about I get ready for bed, and then we can get to our dream date?”

Cas instantly grinned. “Please.” He stood. “Is it alright if I remain here while you sleep?”

“I’d like that.” Steve reached up to run a hand through his dark hair. “Thank you.” He said softly before making his way to the bathroom. He couldn’t keep the grin off his face. He couldn’t ask for more from what life was giving him right now. It was more than he had ever hoped for. 

* * *

Pulling your hair out of it’s loose ponytail, you sighed happily. “Bedtime sounds amazing.” You walked over to get under the comfy sheets. “Especially next to you.” You told him as he flopped down. 

“Sweet talker.” Wade chuckled. “I love it.” He stretched and got comfortable. “What do you think the two love birds next door are talking about?”

You hummed, laying on his chest. “Probably relationship stuff. What they want and don’t want.” You mused. “About the whole quad thing.”

“I think they’ll agree.” Wade said honestly. “You should see the way Cap looks at you.” He teased, wiggling his eyebrows. “Like he wants to eat you up. Which I fully support. You’re yummy.”

You lightly smacked his chest. “Firstly, thank you. Secondly, I don’t know. Steve isn’t a first move kinda guy and I don’t want to lay it on him. Literally or figuratively.” You shrugged. “Which, I don’t mind. I really just want him happy.” You said honestly.

“So sweet.” He hugged. “I told him what I would want in the relationship in case I was a deal breaker.” He rubbed your back. “I told him I’m more of an emotional giver. And basically, he’s hot, but if physical not what he wants, okay.” It wasn’t in those words, but it was understood.

You nodded. “That’s good you were open. Now it’ll be my turn if they ask tomorrow.” You sighed. “I’m not sure what Cas wants either, I’m afraid to spook him.” You chuckled. “He’s so innocent. It’s adorable, and something I love about him. It’s refreshing!” 

“Completely agree, hot stuff. The innocence is everything.” He kissed your head. “He won’t be afraid to tell you what he wants, I’m sure.” He was glad that the pair of you could be so open about everything so easily. It made things a heck of a lot easier. “Are you okay with everything?” He asked, wanting to be sure. 

You nodded. “Yeah, I’m always scared emotionally but I’m ready to explore that.” You wrapped your arm around him. “It’s part of life.”

“You are literally the smartest person I know.” He complimented. “It’s so sexy.” He grinned. 

You kissed his chest. “You’re so sexy.” You moved to sit on him. “And I’m glad you’re mine.”

He beamed under the praise and rubbed your legs. “And I’m lucky you’re mine.” He gave your hips a squeeze. 

You smiled widely at him before leaning down to peck his lips. “We both are.”

“That’s the truth. And I plan on showing you how much I’m lucky between now and tomorrow.” He chuckled. You laughed as he rolled the pair of you.

* * *

Come morning when Steve was waking up, he grew sad the dream was ending but felt better once he felt Cas was still physically near him. He still had close to an hour before he had to meet you and Wade for brunch, so he simply rolled to his side to face Cas and smiled. “Hi.” He said softly. 

“Good morning.” Cas beamed, hand coming to rest on his chest. “Sleep well?”

"Very well, actually." He smiled back. “I’m getting used to it.” He said shyly. “When do you have to go see Dean and the others?” 

“I will leave after brunch.” He nodded. “And would you like to me give you the afternoon just the three of you, and I will join you this evening at the next hotel?” He offered, not wanting to force himself to tag along on this trip.

“It’s up to you.” Steve assured. “I know you have an important job and I won’t keep you here.” He ran his hand through Cas’s hair.

The angel leaned into it, his eyes closing. “We will find a balance.” He said softly. “We have time.” 

Steve smiled as he watched him. “We sure do.” He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “We have about an hour before brunch, what would you like to do?” He asked.

Cas looked much like a kitten as he cuddled to his neck. “Whatever you wish.” He sighed. “I am perfectly content just like this.”

Steve held him close, rubbing his back gently. “Me, too.” He closes his eyes. "Although we spent all night together in my dreams, this feels different."

“I agree. More real.” Cas mumbled. “You are warm.” He noted. “More so than most humans I have come into contact with.” 

“Is that good?” Steve chuckled, reaching under his shirt to rub his lower back. “Or am I too warm for you?”

“It’s perfect.” He smiled. “It’s very relaxing.” He told him. 

“I’m glad.” Steve mumbled. “Not that you need warming up, but I’m always available for that.” He flirted shyly. 

“I appreciate it.” Cas glanced up at him. “May I kiss you, Steve?”

The blonde’s breath caught so he was only able to nod. His cheeks were a deep pink as him and Cas moved closer together. Cas’ hand rested against Steve’s heart as they kissed, the world slowing. They were both being gentle, both completely in awe of what it felt like. Neither wanted to pull away, but Steve had to take a breath at one point. “Wow.” He breathed, a silly smile on his face.

Cas returned the toothy grin. “I agree.” He pecked Steve’s chin gently.

“I can’t wait to do that more.” Steve brought him closer. “I’ve been wanting to for awhile now.” He admitted with a small chuckle.

“You would have had permission for awhile.” Cas smiled shyly. “I did not want to overstep anything.” He was perfectly content with the handholding, but would not object to more. “I do have a question, however.” He started quietly. “Will you be afraid of other people finding out about us? You are a ‘celebrity’.

Steve swallowed and glanced away. “I am slightly afraid, yeah.” He said honestly. He felt terrible. “I still feel like I’m in my time in that way. It’ll just take me time to get better.” 

Cas nodded. “Thank you for the honesty. I understand.” He rubbed Steve’s arm. “I am just happy that you want to be with me.”

“So much.” Steve squeezed him and pecked his lips. “There’s always been something about you that drew me to you.” He blushed. “I still can’t put my finger on it, but I don’t care to, either.”

“I feel the same. I was attracted from the very beginning of our journey.” He smiled. "I was confused and scared of what it meant at first." He leaned in, kissing his neck. “And now I know. It was not only an emotional pull but this type as well.” He had felt Steve shiver slightly against him and smiled. “I hope to explore with you.” He moved so that he could look at Steve’s face. “But only with what you’re comfortable with.”

“I can’t wait.” Steve said lowly. “I want to explore a lot.” He admitted, shocking even himself. “With you.” He added, this way Cas knew he wasn’t talking about anything with you. This was strictly the pair of them.

Cas brightened. “That means a lot. I am also excited.” He kissed Steve again, a bit more confidently this time. Steve responded with gusto, tangling his fingers in his dark hair. He pressed his body as close as he could, not wanting to part.


End file.
